


Falling Into Place

by NotMattFromRT



Series: Us Kids Know [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Mike, Coming Out, F/M, Gender Non-conforming Mike, Genderfluid Eleven, Other, Transgirl Dustin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMattFromRT/pseuds/NotMattFromRT
Summary: Named after the HOME song of the same name. Oneshot about coming out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in another night. Hoo boy, I hope it's good.

El was scared and didn’t know what to do.

Well, that was the understatement of the year. Finding the courage to come out was rather hard, especially considering that they didn’t know how their boyfriend and family would react. What if Mike hated them after this and broke up with them? What if Joyce, their adoptive mother, disowned them? What if everything that El had built up over the past few years crumbled in front of them?

What if El was alone again?

At the same time, Mike loves them for being them, not because of some strange concept like gender. Besides, Mike had recently confided in El that he liked wearing dresses sometimes, so there was that. And Joyce chose them and cared for them, regardless of gender or flimsy social constructs. Jim was always there for her, and Will had recently come out as well. Jonathan has friends who feel like this, and hell, that was where El learned about being genderfluid. The term had become more and more tangible as El came to terms with themselves. Suddenly, El felt a whole lot more confident.

“Mom, I’m going over to Mike’s. I’ll be back before dinner.” El shouted to Joyce, who was in the living room with Hop. 

“Ok, I’m holding you to that, little lady.” Joyce said. El felt a little twinge in their stomach and paused for a second, but moved on. They hopped on their bike and rode over to Mike’s house.

 

El knocked the door three times, and in a few seconds, Karen answered.

“Hi, El! Mike’s up in his room doing his homework. I’ll leave you two be.” Karen said. She looked overworked, but with Holly being a young child that was understandable.

“Thank you, Ms. Wheeler.” They spoke, quietly. 

“Oh please, call me Nancy.” She said. El walked into Mike’s room.

 

“Hey, El. What brings you here?” Dustin said.

“I need to talk to Mike in private.” El said. “Sorry, it’s nothing huge or bad”

“Ok then, have all the time you want. It gets me out of doing homework.” Dustin said.

“So, what’s so important that you had to kick Dustin out?” Mike questioned after a few seconds of silence. 

“I, uh, need to tell you something.” El hesitated. 

“…That being?” Mike queried.

“Umm, I think, that I’m, not a girl??? Or a boy. I’m not either.” El sputtered. “Yeah.”

“Oh.” Mike responded. “OH. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh. That’s actually really important and I’m sorry I discounted you earlier???”

 

 

A few seconds of silence passed, neither really saying anything.

 

 

“El, I love you.” He paused. “Nothing can or will change that, especially not some redundant social construct.”

 

El lit up. “Y-you mean, you aren’t going to dump me or anything??? But I thought you were straight?”

 

“Yeah, me too, but then I realized that there was no way that I, Mike Wheeler, was a heterosexual.” Mike responded. “So yeah. Bisexual.” He pointed to himself.

 

“Mike, thank you so much, I mean like this is so huge and I spent hours crying about this and I love you so much! Thank you, oh my god!” They jumped into their boyfriend’s arms, and they kissed. 

 

 

“Hey, well, if we’re all coming out here,” Dustin interrupted their brief moment of bliss, closing the door behind him. “I’m a girl.”

“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” the couple said in unison.


End file.
